Hogwarts
by Yunika-Malfoy
Summary: Harry recuerda todo lo que vivió en Hogwarts mientras camina por las ruinas de lo que una vez fue un majestuoso castillo.


No sé si os va a gustar, pero tenía el Word abierto, con el cofre de las películas y los libros de Harry Potter encima de la estantería y una extraña sensación me llevo a escribir esto.

Sois libres de opinar, de criticar o halagar. Vamos sois libres de hacer y decir cuánto queráis sobre lo que acabo de escribir. Sé que no es el mejor escrito del mundo ni mucho menos, pero creo que es uno de mis mejores escritos y desde luego que en cierta forma a mí me ha gustado, así que espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes como es evidente no me pertenecen, si fuesen míos tener por seguro que no habría acabo el libro como acabo, son propiedad de J. y la Warner Bross. No escribo con animo de lucro ni mucho menos y tampoco para ofender a nadie. Simplemente por que me gusta y disfruto haciendolo.

* * *

><p>HOGWARTS.<p>

Hogwarts. Siempre soñaste con estar ahí, desde que recibiste la carta con 11 años siempre quisiste estar ahí. Correr mil y una aventuras, conocer un poco más de donde tú viniste, saber más sobre la magia, sobre lo que realmente eras.

Y desde luego todo se cumplió, corriste mil y una aventuras, aún a riesgo de morir en muchas de ellas. Conociste mucho más del mundo del que viniste, más sobre tus padres, sobre la mágica y desde luego conociste mucho sobre lo que realmente eras y siempre habías sido.

Hoy, siete años después, miras las ruinas de lo que una vez fue un majestuoso castillo, que imponente se alzaba a los ojos de todos los magos. Hoy podías ver lo que cualquier Muggle veía cuando se acercaba.

Y una extraña sensación recorre todo su pecho, sientes ganas de lloras, más no lo haces y empiezas a caminar. Entras por la puerta del castillo, recorres todos y cada uno de sus pasillos, sus aulas. Parando en cada lugar, recordando en tu memoria como era todo antes de que acabase así.

Te paras en lo que antes era el despacho del Director. Puedes ver a Dumbledore sentado en su silla, sonriendo, con Fawkes a su lado, ofreciéndote caramelos de limón. Con esa mirada que tenía, con esa mirada que parecía saberlo todo aunque no hubiera ocurrido. A veces te has preguntado si Dumbledore era adivino o si es que las cosas eran tan obvias. Incluso te has llegado a preguntar si es que alguna vez habría viajado al futuro para saber qué es lo que pasaría.

Miras hacia la pared donde colgaban los cuadros de todos los antiguos directores, puedes ver el de Dumbledore y entonces reparas en el sombrero seleccionador, ese artefacto que te hizo que estuvieses en Gryffindor y como si de un pensadero se tratase te transporta a una época, a hace miles de años.

Puedes ver a cuatro personas entorno a la mesa que de normal ocupa Dumbledore. Dos hombres y dos mujeres. Parecen discutir algo mientras miran un sombrero como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Pronto te das cuenta de quienes son, los cuatro grandes fundadores y caes que ese extraño sombrero es el que un día la profesora McGonagall puso sobre tu cabeza.

Sales del despacho y sigues avanzando, recordando todas las cosas que has ido viviendo a lo largo de ese pasillo. Las peleas, las aventuras, risas, lagrimas…Puedes ver a los alumnos corretear por todas partes, a Peeves haciendo de las suyas, a los gemelos dando a probar sus nuevos inventos. Puedes ver a parejas enamoradas, a chicos y chicas que intentan deshacerse de sus pretendientes.

Llegas al gran comedor y recuerdas todas las comidas, desayunos, cenas, todo lo vivido allí, tu selección, cuando ganasteis la copa de la casa en primer año. Recuerdas también la noche aquella que dormisteis allí, cuando Sirius apareció.

Sigues andando y te paras delante del aula de pociones, vuelves a ver a gente entrando y saliendo, al profesor Snape dando clases, esas clases tan aburridas y que tan poco te gustaban. De golpe puedes ver a cuatro chicos, dos morenos, uno rubio, otro bajito y regordete. Ves cómo se meten con otro chico de otra casa, oyes algo como Snivellus, ves cómo le molestan y poco después desaparecen. Les ves con un mapa en la mano, como buscando a alguien y cuando el chico de gafas levanta la cabeza con esa sonrisa ves como apunta con la varita y murmura "travesura realizada".

Empiezas a caminar de nuevo y sales por la puerta del castillo, allí, a lo lejos, puedes ver a tus dos inseparables amigos y a la chica pelirroja, sonríes y te acercas hacía ellos. Los cuatro os giráis hacía el castillo, contemplando lo que un día fue.

E intentando visualizar lo que será una vez se reconstruya.

Son cuatro fundadores, cuatro casas, cuatro colores, cuatro animales, cuatro jefes de casa, cuatro merodeadores…Siempre fueron cuatro.

Hogwarts empezó con cuatro personas unidas y tiempo después, Hogwarts volvería a empezar con cuatro casas unidas.

Porque Hogwarts ya no solo eran cuatro corazones, Hogwarts era los corazones de todas las personas que cayeron en la guerra, las que perecieron antes de ella, las que lucharon codo con codo para que terminara.

Hogwarts era el corazón de Albus Dumbledore, el corazón de Minerva McGonaggal, de toda la familia Weasley, de todos y cada uno de los que lucharon por defenderlo.

Pero sobretodo Hogwarts era el corazón de aquellos estudiantes y profesores que habían crecido y madurado allí, Hogwarts era el hogar que muchos no tuvieron.

Y por ese motivo todos volverían a luchar codo con codo, para que Hogwarts volviera a ser el majestuoso castillo que siempre fue. Para que miles y miles de magos pudieran volver a corretear pos sus pasillos y aprender magia donde sus padres, abuelos, hermanos y familiares aprendieron.

Para que todos pudieran volver algún día allí, para recordar siempre a aquellos que cayeron defendiendo sus torres y sus terrenos.

Porque Hogwarts era mucho más que un simple castillo o colegio, Hogwarts era su hogar y le debían eso.

Miro a sus amigos y sonrió, empezaba una nueva vida, una vida diferente y al igual que ese castillo que pronto se alzaría, de nuevo, imponente, Harry Potter empezaría una vida feliz, rodeado de sus amigos y seres queridos.

Porque Hogwarts no solo le dio un techo en el que dormir, comer y aprender, Hogwarts le dio una nueva familia.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho a él que una carta que llego a parar a sus manos cuando tenía 11 años iba a hacer que mejorase su vida de esa forma?

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a:<strong>

Todas aquellas personas que una vez soñamos con Harry, que quisimos introducirnos en su mundo, realizar travesura de la mano de los merodeadores, corretear por los pasillos de Hogwarts, subirnos a una escoba y jugar al quidditch.

Por los que lloramos, sentimos ciertas nostalgia o alguna cosa rara cuando vimos que nuestra querida saga llegaba a su final. Por todos y cada uno de los que amasteis el fantastico mundo de Harry Potter,

Y en especial quiero dedicarle esto a:

Rosana, por estar siempre en mis momentos de bajón y recordarme que Harry Potter siempre podría aparecer en mi vida para alegrarme. Miriam, porque ella me enseño que la amistad que tienen Ron y Harry también traspasa de los libros y se aplica en la vida real. Elena, por no criticarme cuando me metía con Harry, por apoyarme cuando trataba de escribir algo sobre ellos.

Y por supuesto a J., aun que la he criticado en algunos momentos-sobretodo con el epilogo del mal-sin ella nada de esto sería posible, sin ella jamás habría conocido a Harry Potter.

Gracias de todo corazón por leer.

PD: ¿Un review? No cuesta nada darle al go y dejar unas palabritas :)


End file.
